bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Verak
"And I'm the most dashin', adventurous, and excitin' Toa of Stone yer ever likely to meet! My proper name's Verak, but you call me what you wish, brother." Verak (Not to be confused with Verak the Toa of Plantlife, a crewmember of the Infernavika) is a handsome Toa of Stone who has little concern for the consequences of his actions. He believes the best and only way to live is to let go of everything but the pursuit of enjoyment, leading him to sometimes appear indifferent or insane. He focused heavily on control of sand, and now has difficulty controlling normal stone. He makes up for this with near-superhuman reflexes and athletics. Biography Life as a Matoran Verak keeps his early days behind him and out of his mind, but it's easy to discover that he wasn't too important. When the First Toa dissapeared, Verak and his wife left Po-Koro to live in the wilderness. First 100 years After his family was horrifically murdered by a sand Tarakava, Verak was transformed into a Toa and went off to wander the island, looking for excitement and thrills to try and escape his haunting memories. He developed an unusual life philosophy and cared little for any events whatsoever. During this long stretch of time, Verak learned to dance, once had to weave a perfect tapestry in exchange for his life, wrestled Ash Bears, drank an entire bar's worth of beer over a few days on a dare, spent time with a wise desert nomad, and did some unspeakable, unforgivable act to the Ko-Koro guard which was escaped by surfing away on a Gukko's back. He punched a snake, a Muaka, dozens of Tarakava, 74 matoran (he counted), a hulk of a toa, and someone he now suspects was some kind of high ranking servant of Makuta. He learned the many uses of herbs, dung, and kicks to the shin. He jumped away from an explosion at the last minute not once, but fifteen times. He's been with a fairly large amount of the females of the island, and has been attacked by a large percentage of them too. He lived life, forgot the rules, and enjoyed himself. Recent events As exciting or possibly interesting as it might be to tell you that he had some sort of epiphany about the way he lived life, or that some important event occurred that started a chain of mysterious occurrences, nothing of that sort is really true. Verak just continued on, ignoring all the rules. After a month surviving with a smart Le-Matoran in the deep jungles of Le-Wahi, he moved on to Ta-Wahi with a pretty good knowledge of the world of the Fau swamp. The next week was spent earning widgets from a powerful Ta-Koro gang, then running away from the gang after he spectacularly betrayed them. Another two weeks were blissfully wasted vacationing in Ga-Wahi , burning a hole through his coin purse and helping a few Ga-Matoran fend off pirates and Rahi. He wrestled a bunch of Takea sharks (Ga-Matoran thought chasing them was a good was to learn to move quickly, but Verak liked fighting them too) and hung out at the beach picking up girls. After this, he moved on to Po-Koro to investigate Hafu's dissapearance, but quickly forgot about his plan and got onto a ship to go sailing down to Ga-Koro and acquire some more money. After getting blamed for being a pirate and deliberately ignoring the law for fun, he was thrown in jail. It held him for a mere few days- His escape prompted it's movement to the Marine headquarters. Verak headed back to Po-Wahi and hooked up with an attractive toa of fire named Valria who offered a lot of much-needed-money to kill someone with her, and also was hired to take out Madrihk . On the search for Valria's enemy, they met up with Ankt, a toa of Oil who lived merely to fight people. After Valria's sound defeat at Ankt's hands, Verak robbed her money and went with Ankt to get Madrihk's head. After a failed attempt for the leader's mask, the followers of Makuta attacked Pala-Koro, and Verak had a lot of fun getting fooled by a pretty Skakdi named Aexias and an adrenaline filled battle with a vortixx called Shinn. In the aftermath, he sustained serious injuries in his leg and side, hindering his mobility and ability to walk without a crutch. He lost track of Ankt in the jungle where he hung out for some time. He then met up with the ILF once again, and traveled with them to Ko-Koro where he helped investigate Ambages' apparent deception. During the search of the De-Matoran's apartment, he noticed a bright light in the distance caused by Joske's battle with Heuani. He quickly ran towards it, seeking adventure, and became caught up in Agni, Joske, and Angelus' defense of Kini-Nui against the nearby Rahi. After Makuta The Maru's victory did not affect Verak much. His recent heroic efforts managed to get him a pardon for his law breaking actions in Ga-Koro, and some minor recognition in other Koro, but he threw away the prestige and went gallavanting off across the island once more. Three more months elapsed, filled with fighting Rahi, running from enemies, and more general foolish actions. Verak eventually ran into the law in Ga-Wahi again, and after a foiled escape attempt, ended up in jail. There he was trapped for a few days, until Captain Iraira recruited him for her mission to the Kumu-Islets . He was issued a temporary pardon during the mission, as long as he proved he could follow orders. This Verak failed to do, disobeying his superiors the entire trip south, including once untying the sail in the midst of a storm. Still, he remained with the marines, and was one of the first to dive to the underwater city. He strolled off, ingoring regulation, and swam through the underwater passageways of the city for a bit, getting attacked by enourmous tentacled monsters and getting lost in narrow tunnels. He emerged near the Xa-Koro Lighthouse , where a small group of cannibals was eking out a meager existence. After facing one of them and defeating him, some chaos ensued what with the fighting and all and the timeskip, and in the end he ended up sailing with the Infernavika. While in Ga-Koro, he punched a guy with a grenade, blowing off his enemies face while he teleported to safety, although with a pretty heavily damaged hand. Appearance and Tools Verak is a little bit taller than most Toa, with well used and well scarred armor covering his lithe frame. He's pretty handsome, in a rougish sort of way, and almost always has a cocky grin on his face. The phrase 'Verak smiled' pretty much sums up his mood almost all the time. He has a knife. It is useful. Relationships Verak tries not to make many ties, but they do inevitibaly occur. Friends and Allies *Ankt *Corex *Aurel *Defenders of Kini-Nui (temporarily, at least) *Invernavika crew *And few NPCs Enemies Verak doesn't try and make enemies, but that's inevitable too. *Ga-Koro Marines (some more than others) *Ko-Koro Guard *Ta-Koro crime lords *Shinn *And countless others! Sort of Both? *Aexias *Valria *Island Liberation Squad *Iraira *Strakolix *The ideal of good *And many, many others! *In fact, most people Verak knows are in this category Quotes *"Hello there, brother. I'm Verak, proud and dashin' toa of sand. Now, I know what you're thinkin' - no such thing as a toa of sand, right? Well, technically I'm a toa of stone, but I've honed my abilities to just use sand. Sand is, after all, just little bits of rock, eh?" *"Oh, ye shoulda seen me, brother. An incredibly exciting escape, and on my way here I beat up a sadistic lightnin' toa. I fact, I think I need to celebrate. I believe I'll buy myself a trench coat. Trench coats are very cool, y'know." *"You and your silly morality, getting in the way of happiness." *"Me? I don't fight for anyone at all. I don't let people own me. If I get hired fer a job, It's because I want the money, and if things go bad, I bail. I live my life, and leave dozens of enemies in my wake. And look a me! I'm still alive, sister." *“You don’t know who I am yet. You don’t know yet that I’m as uncontrollable as an overripe madu cabolo or as hard to wield as a sword with no hilt. You don’t know that I’m a force of friggin nature and I cannot be controlled. You don’t know who I am. Hurting me doesn’t work, threatening my allies doesn’t work, threatening my life doesn’t work. You can’t control me. Better come to terms with that pretty quickly, brother.” Category:Toa Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Po-Toa